One problem that is constantly experienced by everyday consumers attempting to purchase various items is in the need to carry multiple tools and writing implements. Tape measure is required to take and verify accurate measurements from said items. Magnet is required to help verify what general type of metal item is made such as brass, steel, aluminum, lead since magnets do not stick to brass or aluminum. Ultra-violet light is used to check for presence of cracks, chips or other flaws that are very difficult to see. Magnifying lens is needed for close-up inspection of any suspect areas as well as for locating and identifying sometimes hard to find “makers marks” and patent dates. Calculator is often needed to calculate purchase costs including any applicable discounts and sales taxes. And finally, note pad and pen or pencil are used to record any pertinent information associated with the item. Yet, it is often very cumbersome and frustrating for consumers to carry all these required but separate tools and implements.
Efforts have been made to alleviate problem of carrying separate tools and implements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,901 issued to Lin discloses a manually operable lamp in combination with the tape measure which is positioned to direct a conventional light beam onto a portion of the flexible tape for ease of reading. U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,311 issued to Noon teaches a magnifying lens in combination with the tape measure which is positioned over a portion of the flexible tape for ease of reading. However, the combination tape measures of the above prior art are difficult to handle and use for inspection purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,159 issued to Lipsey discloses a calculator case which is attached to the side of the tape measure surface. The calculator requires greater than desired handling and repositioning effort in order to prevent its keypad, display and solar cell from damages during use or storage of the tape measure.
Therefore, there is a need for a multifunctional tape measure device which incorporates various tools and writing implements and which is simple and efficiently effective to use for measuring, inspection and calculation purposes.